


Second Time's the Charm

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Jemma and Skye have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's the Charm

Second time’s the charm, right? Skye thought to herself. It wasn’t like the first time hadn’t been the proverbial charm. It was quite perfect. Actually, it was possibly the greatest night of her life.   
The thing is, Jemma had kind of taken point that night. Skye was a ball of nerves. She’d never had sex with a woman, whereas Jemma had had sex with several women, and that made feel Skye nervous and inexperienced. Even with 3 shots and a beer, her heart would’t calm down. She’d became sexually active at a younger age then most, so for the past five years or so, she’d been the experienced one, the dominate, sexy leader in the bedroom. For the first time since she was 16, she stepped in to uncharted waters.  
And it was amazing. It was like Jemma knew exactly what she wanted at every turn. The way Jemma moved her tongue, her teeth, her lips, using every part of her body to illicit pleasure in Syke. It was perfect. Skye had never been with someone who was so gentle and so caring, and so focused solely on her pleasure, not their own. She tried to return the favor during and after, but Jemma wanted her to relax, and to take it in. “It’s your night” Jemma told her, “and besides, seeing you like that, and knowing I’m the the one doing it to you— I enjoy that. It’s not a totally selfless act on my part.” Jemma smiled. And Skye let it be because, frankly, she was so nervous that it was a huge relief to her to be able to just let go and let Jemma all over her.   
But this time, Skye told herself, she was not gonna step down just let Simmons do all the work. She was ready to step up. She felt less nervous now. Simmons had seen her completely naked, and they’d gotten over that initial (but also mesmerizing) awkwardness that was seeing someone naked for the first time. Skye felt more relaxed and ready to do it.   
For their first time, Jemma had insisted on getting room at a hotel one night when the bus was parked. This time, since they would be flying around for the next couple of days doing various check ins across Europe, they didn’t have the luxury of a big queen sized bed and a whole room to mull about in.  
But skye was determined to make it perfect. Rifling though her old stuff from her van, now being stored in the lower level of the plane, she found just what she was looking for: her fairy lights. They were cute little lanterns that she was able to string all around her bunk, giving it a homey feel. It would also allow her to leave some light on, enough to see what she was doing (she was, by no means, as well versed in the female anatomy as Jemma- being a doctor and a lesbian afforded her a certain understanding of how things worked down there), and enough to be able to appreciate Jemma’s beautiful form.   
Later that night, she took Jemma by her hand and pulled her into the pod, closing the door behind her. The door shut, she flipped on the lights, and suddenly her cramped little pod had become a small, cozy haven. Fairy lights tend to have that effect.   
Simmons was wearing one of those collared shirts/tie/vest combos, and dark skinny jeans. Wow, Skye loved looking at her. Skye smiled, taking Jemma’s hands into hers, putting their foreheads together.   
"May I?" Skye asked.   
"Yes, yes you may" Jemma replied, flashing a giddy smile.  
Skye pushed the hair out of Jemma’s face before planting a kiss on her, slow and firm. She wrapped her arms around, taking her time to feel Jemma, to really feel her. She pressed Jemma up against the door, slowly building up in intensity.   
"Getting a bit hot in this…" Jemma said, and pulled off her sweater. Now she was just in a well fitted button down and a tie. Such a turn on. That tie. and the way she had the sleeves pushed up. Just that alone was enough to get Skye going.  
Skye grabbed Jemma by the tie, pulling her onto the bed. Jemma was on top of skye, and skye’s hands were all over Jemma’s back. She didn’t have much in the way of nails, but she scratched what she did have down Jemma’s back, making Jemma moan into her mouth. Jemma pulled back, smiling, going for the button on Skye’s flannel.  
"May I?” She asked.  
"No." Said skye.  
"No? Oh? What’s wrong? too fast? or-"  
"Because— it’s your turn" Skye said, and with that she flipped them over, so she was straddling Jemma. She pulled herself up, and slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, letting Jemma look on, getting hotter and hotter, squirming between skye’s thighs.  
Pulling of her flannel and the tank she had under it, she took her bra off with a smooth flick, tossing it to the other side of the bed. Jemma pouted a little, biting her bottom lip, wanting to touch Skye so badly, and Skye knew it. Skye took Jemma’s hand and placed it on her breast. Jemma grabbed, starling skye, and used her thumb to play with Skye’s nipple, turning her on even more. Which was somehow possible. Arching over, she leaned down, and then began to heatedly make out with Jemma. It had a certain feeling of urgency, as if they needed to be as close as human possible right now. She loosened the tie, and unbuttoned the top of Simmons’ shirt, allowing her access to Jemma’s lower neck, which she began to bite, suck, and gently draw her tongue across, leaving little marks that would last for days (Jemma had to wear collared shirts for a while after). Simmons squirmed, prompting Skye to take her by the wrists and pin them to the mattress. A little more forceful then she’d ever been, but it went over well, Simmons let out a deep moan and the words “oh god, Skye” before squirming more, enjoying how Sky had her pinned down. Skye continued to kiss her forcefully, and moved her knee between Jemma’s thighs. Jemma was so ready she grinded her hips against it eagerly, pleasuring herself, moaning from the connection. Skye just kept getting more turned on by every little thing Jemma did.   
She undid Simmons’ tie (which was a real tie too, not a clip on or a accessory tie), and unbuttoned the shirt. Part of her was sad to see the outfit go— Jemma looked so damn sexy in it. But seeing Jemma’s naked upper half made up for it. Skye leaned back, just admiring it. So smooth. Skye ran her hand over Jemma’s silky skin. Jemma reached a hand up, dragging her hand across Skye’s scars. The little one in her stomach, and the bigger one from the second shot, below her right rib. And there was the scar from the incision Jemma had made to repair the internal damage. Her expression looked sad, but she wasn’t. She liked to see the scars. They reminded her of both her and Skye’s mortality. Even if the incision gave her awful flash backs of operating on Skye and how nerve racking that had been. She didn’t tell anyone this at the time, but she’d never performed an operation like that before on a real person. She had studied it, and done similar things on a practice hologram at the academy, but never a real person. So seeing those scars reminded her that if Skye was in danger, she could do anything to save her.   
Skye leaned down, holding Jemma close, savoring the feeling of their skin pressed against each other. Holding Jemma, Skye began with her neck, slow soft kisses, down her chest. She took Simmons’ nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue over it, taking her hand to the other nipple, squeezing it between her fingers, driving Jemma crazy— she knew exactly how sensitive Jemma was there and she knew exactly what se was doing to her. Jemma was ready to snap she wanted skye so badly. “please,” she whispered.   
"You’re ready? Only if you’re ready" Skye asked, smiling. Jemma had said the same to her before removing her pants their first time.   
Jemma nodded.  
"You’ve gotta say it," Skye insisted.   
"I’m ready. I’m completely ready." Jemma said, taking in a deep breath.   
Skye’s hands began pulling off Jemma’s jeans, and Jemma kicked off her converse. Skye removed her own pants as well— she was getting pretty worked up herself and it was too hot in this pod— but left her underwear on. That was not the case with Jemma.   
Jemma’s legs were spread, Skye between them now and not straddling her. Skye wrapped her arms around Jemma’s thighs, pulling Jemma right up to her. She gave Jemma one last smile— a coy smirk— to which Jemma replied with such a genuine smile, Skye had to take a moment to let it sink in.  
Now, for this part. Skye was nervous, trying to remember the things Jemma had done that worked so perfectly on her. She began by massaging Jemma’s clit with her thumb. Wow, she was wet. Practically dripping. So much so that Skye had no trouble slipping in one, then two fingers, still working on her clit. She looked up at Jemma, keeping her hand steady, pumping in and out. She smiled and Jem smiled back, and just as she did, Skye stopped the slow pumping in favor of a more vigorous thrust, causing Jemma to gasp, then bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. Skye didn’t stop, she kept pumping in and out. All those hours working out and training were finally paying off— her wrist barely felt tired after what seemed like hours (but was more like fifteen minutes) of being inside Jemma.   
Inside Jemma. She thought about that, as she thrusted, Jemma moving her hips into Skye’s hands eagerly, breathing fast, her eyes shut tight, mouth opened in pleasure, hands balled up grasping the sheets. She was inside her, any movement she made with her fingers Jemma felt, deep within her. And it was perfect. Now, she understood what Jemma had meant about it not being a selfless act— Skye found herself short of breath too, moaning back whenever Jemma moaned from a particularly forceful thrust, or when Skye curled her fingers, or when Skye’s thumb went over that just right part of her clit. Skye was turned on too, completely and fully, and she wondered if she might come as well, just from watching Jemma. It certainly wasn’t out of the question.   
Skye felt Jemma clench down on her hand, and Skye knew she was close to coming. With out fully stopping, Skye leaned down, keeping the two fingers moving, but twisted her hand so she could take Jemma’s clit into her mouth. As she did, Jemma breathed in quick, putting both hands over her face, one on her forehead and the other in her mouth, to stop herself from screaming, again. Mostly on instinct, Jemma thrust her hips in to Skye’s face, grinding them around and making Skye’s job much easier.   
Skye went at it. All tongue, forceful, and quick, causing Jemma to loose control. She felt Jemma clench down, then say “oh hon, I’m going to, I’m, I’m-” And with that, Skye curled her fingers once more, and Jemma came. Skye left her hand in, pulling Jemma through the orgasm, gently dragging her tongue across Jem’s clit, and flicking her fingers, still inside Jemma, letting Jemma ride it out. She pulled out slowly, moving to sit up.  
"No, don’t, come here," Jemma said, pulling skye up next to her. Skye moved to wipe of her hand, but Jemma stopped her, taking the hand into her mouth, sucking on Skye’s fingers till they were clean. Wow, Skye though. That might have been the hottest thing she’d ever seen Jemma do. And she’d seen Jemma do a lot. Jemma was almost shaking, so Skye took her into her arms, holding her and stroking her head.   
"How’d I do?" Skye smiled.  
Jemma rolled her eyes back. “Are you seriously asking?” She smiled. “It was perfect. You did perfect,” Jemma said, digging her head comfily into the crevice of Skye’s neck, “it’s amazing, the human body. So many erogenous zones, and you have such a mastery of them… It’s really quite interesting, the biology behind it…” She mumbled, drifting off to sleep while Skye stroked her her forehead.   
Skye didn’t say anything at the time (if she had, Jemma would have insisted on returning the favor, and she wanted to let Jemma have a night just like she had), but, wow, she was turned on. Watching Jemma cum while she was inside her had wound skye up in an unbelievable way. She reached down, fingering her own clit, coaxing out the orgasm she had been working towards all night from just watching Jemma.  
Jemma woke up from the movement, and smiled when she saw what Skye was doing.   
"See— I told you, doing that to someone else… it helps you out too." Jemma smiled, adjusting herself to be lying parallel to Skye. She knew Skye wanted to finish this herself and was big on how she wanted to be the one doing things tonight, so Jemma didn’t come to her assistance. She just pulled skye into a long, steamy kiss, which turned into slow, passionate making out. Skye came, her mouth opening into Jemma, taking a sharp breath in, and collapsing into Jemma.   
They now held each other, smiling. Jemma loved this part, the part where the rush of hormones settled in and made you feel happy and content. They snuggled into the bed, pulling the covers up. Skye was the little spoon, as usual. Jemma pulled her arm over skye, and whispered “Second times the charm, isn’t it?” into Skye’s ear, and Skye drifted off into blissful, perfect sleep.


End file.
